wild flower
by natodiangelo
Summary: Kageyama trusts Hinata – on the court, definitely; with his life, probably; with strange hiking adventures to who-knows-where to see some pretty sight, not so much.


it feels like forever since ive written something that wasn't gintama

* * *

"Why did you drag me out here again?"

"Stop complaining. You're gonna love it, I just know it."

"Isn't there an easier way there than hiking across a mountain?"

"'Getting there is half the fun.' So stop complaining! All this is worth it, trust me."

Kageyama does trust him – on the court, definitely; with his life, probably; with strange hiking adventures to who-knows-where to see some pretty sight, not so much. He decides to comply, however, because watching Hinata giggle and smile why trying not to fall is much more enjoyable than watching him frown and pout.

Hinata had rushed over to his house that morning loaded down with supplies: boots, clothes, backpack full of non-perishable snacks, and water. Hinata had been excited for this trip since he'd planned it nearly a month ago. It was a spot him and his family went often, apparently, and, in Hinata's words, "Since we're dating, you're like family! So you have to go there too!"

(Kageyama had blushed fiercely at that, mouth open and unable to pull forward enough coherence to reply.)

Looking around now he can see why Hinata likes it. The trees and plants give off a pleasantly earthy scent, mixing with whatever sweet flower they pass. It's almost dim with the trees dark and heavy above them, with bright patches of light breaking through here and there. They have to climb over rocks and between trees and around roots and plants. It screams _adventure_ , and really, who likes adventure more than Hinata?

It's been a couple of minutes since he last spoke, so Kageyama figures he's safe when he asks, "Are we almost there yet?"

Hinata whorls on him, one hand on his hip and the other poking accusingly at his Kageyama's chest.

"I _said_ ," he says, poking with each word. "to stop complaining! And _yes_ , we're almost there." He turns forward and keeps walking. Kageyama follows quietly behind.

Despite his frustration with Kageyama Hinata becomes more and more excited the closer they get. He's monologuing (again), sound effects and exclamation points, and Kageyama doesn't have enough ears to keep up. He watches fondly as Hinata jumps up before turning to him.

"Close your eyes!" He orders, shoving his hand into Kageyama's face. He pushes it away and replaces it with his own. "Are they closed?"

"Yeah, they're closed." A hand wraps around his own, warm and soft, and drags him along. It's only a minute later that they stop.

"Okay, open them." Kageyama does.

Spread out before him is a pasture of wild flowers, vibrant colors mixed together making a rainbow motley. The sky is pale baby blue above him, complementing the brighter color of the flowers. He's never seen this many types of flowers in one place before, and it takes his breath away.

"Wow..." He sighs. Hinata grins, demanding his attention.

"I told you it was worth it!" He exclaims. Their hands connect again, and Kageyama's being led into the field. Hinata sits them down in a patch of clover.

"Me and Natsu always make flower crowns." Hinata says, beginning to pick them. "But Natsu is afraid of bees, so I usually go and pick the flowers." His hands are moving already, weaving the stems together with learned grace. "It was really cute, she'd yell at me to get this flower or that for her, and then make me a crown of _her_ favorites, not mine." Hinata laughs and Kageyama does too, swept up. He looks over the pasture again, mesmerized by the natural beauty. They sit in peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"Here." Hinata says eventually. He sits up on his knees and carefully places the completed crown on his head. "You look like a prince now! A very handsome prince." Kageyama felt his face redden.

"Thanks," he says, but Hinata's already rushing off. Kageyama watches him with a smile.

Hinata's hair ruffles in the breeze, brushing into his eyes and back out. It pulls at his clothes, sways the grasses. When Hinata turns to him and smiles, his heart jumps.

He stands up and follows Hinata, barely even recognizing that he's moving. Hinata's surprised face is all he sees before _orange_ as he pulls his boyfriend into a hug.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asks, muffled by Kageyama's chest.

"You're too cute." He murmurs, running fingers through Hinata's soft hair. Hinata laughs.

"You're cute too!" He says. "Your face when you saw this place was so adorable, I thought I'd have to jump you right then!" Kageyama snorts.

"As though you don't jump me everyday." He says, thinking of all the times he's been tackled by one of Hinata's flying hugs.

"Not what I meant, but that's true." Kageyama takes in the meaning of those words at length, and feels himself blush.

"Oh." He says. Hinata giggles.

"Can I go back to making my crown, or do you need more boyfriend time?"

Kageyama slowly lets him go in lieu of an answer. Hinata pecks him on the lips before prancing off to find whatever flowers he wants. As Kageyama watches after him, he's pleased to notice the red of Hinata's ears peaking between his hair.

He smiles. Hiking had been more than worth it for this.


End file.
